


"Where Words Fail, Music Speaks..."

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: All the fluffing fluff, Dancing, Did I Mention It's Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Greece, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Romantic, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock on Holiday 2020, M/M, More Fluff, POV John Watson, Private Getaway, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes is a romantic, Sherlock's Violin, Summer Nights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, dancing on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: A romantic surprise for John means dancing on the beach.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78
Collections: Johnlock on Holiday 2020 Collection





	"Where Words Fail, Music Speaks..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NitaElwy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitaElwy/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [«Когда не хватает слов, говорит музыка»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822309) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> I have to say this was such a fun little piece to write! The idea emerged in collaboration with the amazingly talented @NitaElwy and I am so grateful to have had this opportunity! I hope you enjoy it and please make sure to check out the beautiful artwork accompanying it at: (Add link here once it's posted)

A gentle breeze caresses John's greying hair and he hums in appreciation. The rhythmic crashing of waves is nearly lost to the breathtaking sound of Sherlock's violin as the recording of his latest composition lulls them into a dreamlike state. They sway together and Sherlock's hands take up a most natural position: one hand on the small of John's back as the doctor copies the placement, the fingers of their free hands intertwined. Their bodies are pressed close together; Sherlock's cheek rests against John's temple and he can feel the deep inhale and exhale of the detective's breath at his ear.

The music is soft but prominent, much like it's composer. The crescendo builds and a shiver runs down John's spine as Sherlock places a tender kiss to the shell of his ear. It's strange seeing Sherlock's affection on full display like this but it doesn't take John long to understand. It's the music that gives him the courage, he realizes. The song is for John, a hidden message in the melody that dips and dives but never wavers. It's a testament to their lives together. Each dramatic build resulting in a devastating fall just as a clear and present sense of determination drags the tempo back up to a happier pace. 

John listens intently to every new phrase. It's Sherlock's latest project, the masterpiece he's claimed to have been perfecting, yet something about it feels vaguely familiar. The melody dips once again and it's then that John recognizes it. The memory hits him like a sack of bricks and he can't help but close his eyes. For a moment, he remembers the cosy smell of their flat; the familiar scent of freshly brewed tea and Mrs. Hudson's homemade biscuits take him back. The soft sounds of Sherlock's violin fill the flat with a sense of peace that drifts up the stairs to John's old room, bringing him comfort and centering him after yet another nightmare. 

Another crescendo pulls John back to the present and it's hard for him to believe they've been on holiday for so long. Neither of them mentions their extended stay, however, as their private dance continues. The music swells and John finds himself drowning in an intense wave of emotion. The evening air around them is suddenly filled with all the love and affection they've set aside over the last several years. All the love and affection they've kept secret behind the walls of 221B, never daring to risk each other's lives any more than they'd done before. 

A soft hum rumbles through Sherlock's chest and John looks up at him, pulling back to smile up at his handsome face. There's a hint of worry knit into the taller man's brow but it's smoothed away the instant John nuzzles him. "It's beautiful," he says. Whether he means the music or the gentle look of affection in Sherlock's eyes is never clarified but the detective smiles just the same.

"I had hoped you would like it," he says, clearly choosing to reference the music, himself, and letting his arms relax as they frame his partner's waist. 

John's arms follow suit. For a moment, they stand, swaying side to side, smiling as a silent conversation passes between them. They've known all along that they've never needed words to show their true feelings but this time their gaze holds something different. More intimate… More meaningful… more urgent. 

The last notes of the song bring the piece to a close and Sherlock presses his forehead to John's, embracing him once again. Their breathing syncs as they melt against one another; the peaceful echo of Sherlock's song beats out a steady rhythm in their hearts. The steady glow of the lighted pavilion sets the mood just right and John is thoroughly convinced that there is nothing more perfect in all of this world.  _ 'We deserve this…'  _ he thinks.  _ 'We deserve everything after all that we've been through…'  _

With a subtle dip of his head, John presses a gentle kiss to Sherlock's heart through the fabric of his suit jacket. To some, it may seem a silly gesture, but to John, it's a promise. Sherlock's heart is undeniably his for the taking and he makes a silent vow to protect it at all cost. After everything Sherlock has done to protect him in the past, John knows that he will never again allow another Moriarty or another one of Mycroft's ridiculous plans to ever hold another place in their lives. From here on out, no person, place, or thing will ever come between them again. John will make sure of that… 


End file.
